Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $4 \text{ in}$ and height $5 \text{ in}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 4\text{ in}}$ ${h = 5\text{ in}}$ $20$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 4 \times 5 = 20$